


KT DT pieces

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: Kaoru/Toshiya，Die/Toshiya，Die/Kaoru/Toshiya弦乐组内部混乱的小段子和脑洞集合





	1. DT的幸福生活

有写个《DT的幸福生活》的冲动~满脑子都是上次说的压门框上干柴烈火🔥然后to美人两腿缠到die腰上(都是macabre之前的造型)，die哥就姿势把他抱起来(难怪要说当年造型😓)，两人好看地笑着吻着，一路转到种植着烂漫花草的玻璃窗台边。to背靠着玻璃长窗，从外面看窗玻璃映着灿烂的阳光反射出一块晃眼的金色，因此不能将两人亲热的动作看得很清楚，只看见toshiya蓝色的发梢颤动...

继续《DT的幸福生活》梗~  
想吐槽两人刚开始同居后好难出门，团练连续迟到一个礼拜，而且是迟很久的那种！薰黑着脸听他们每天不同的解释一一

第一天  
D: 出门前我帮to拉衣服上的拉链，然后...  
K: 然后把持不住又拉开了是吗？= =

第二天  
T: 出门前突然发现die头发的造型有个地方不对，我就帮他弄...  
K: 你们弄头发都能发情吗= =lll  
T: 位置不太好弄，我就坐到他腿上...  
K: 好了我懂了= =

第三天  
D: 我和to想一起先把床单和被套换了再出门，我们一人拉一边，然后(玩得很开心)不小心互相扯倒了...  
K: 你们出门前唯一该做的事就是离床远点= =#

第四天  
T: 洗脸台的水龙头坏了，喷了我一身T T  
K: 得了我知道你们湿身play[允悲]

第五天  
D: 薰你电话来的时候正好打断了一次，所以又补了一次😅  
K: 给我滚[哼]


	2. KT的幸福生活

他俩这么有情趣，感觉toshiya的演绎能力很可以在kaoru这里好好发挥一下  
比如每天晚上玩情趣cosplay什么的(。真是激发kaoru的恶趣味。kaoru也很会演又爱玩，会配合他一起演吧  
于是第一天toshiya演性感护士(。kaoru:来个寂静岭的比较爽~(。←新仓医师  
第二天toshiya演美艳军[哔一一](←鬼葬造型都懂的)，kaoru演冷峻长官  
第三天toshiya演魅惑交际花，kaoru演暗渡陈仓的对头大boss  
第四天toshiya演失足青少年(等等看下年龄b)，kaoru演精英上班族(标配么根本不用演  
第五天toshiya演黑帮敏少(哇雄起反攻~)，kaoru演狐媚军师  
不过就算每天晚上玩成这样，第二天还是不让迟到不给睡懒觉kaoru会拖着toshiya准时去团练的(toshiya:恶魔~~~T_T  
于是说不定toshiya反攻时故意弄得kaoru起不来床(toshiya:这样比较爽又可以睡懒觉了~哦耶！❤[蛇缠])自然第二天开始又被kaoru教训，总觉得恶性循环了呢~


	3. 关于macabre时期的fan service (KT)

*关于macabre时期T舔D胸口的段子  
那时候KT还没搞定([偷笑]

K: 这次fan service你再牺牲一下，找个人舔胸吧  
T: 啊.....我选吗？0_0  
K: 嗯，你要哪个？  
T: (看着kaoru)////嗯..... (低头)嗯...../////(抬眼再看kaoru，害羞)  
K: (内心: 是要选我吗？哼哼~)  
T: (害羞)嗯......Die吧...(不敢说选kaoru>////<)  
K: ....哦。(内心: 哼，小骚货)

一一那句不是我想出来的！顶锅盖逃~  
一一Kaoru你自己没事靠在Die身上弹的有什么资格说人家！  
一一好吧我觉得Die哥都是被他俩勾坏的！大众情人万人迷~

*关于macabre时期T舔Q耳朵的段子  
那时候KT还是没搞定([笑]

K: 这次fan service你再牺牲一下，找个人舔耳朵吧  
T: 啊.....还我选吗？0///0  
K: 嗯，这次你要哪个？(盯)  
T: 嗯.....////(低头)嗯...../////(抬眼再看看kaoru，害羞，还是不好意思说选kaoru>////<)那个......京...吧 (内心:不能再选Die啊他要误会我喜欢Die怎么办！T口T)  
K: 0_0....哦。(内心: 靠！见一个爱一个！这么花心！)


	4. 关于当年的舞台装(KTK DT)

DT当年....toshiya换舞台装时可以叫die哥帮他系后腰的蝴蝶结嘛[污]各种黑的蝴蝶结蓝的蝴蝶结红的蝴蝶结(眼花缭乱中~)我靠大阪城那套to黑的蝴蝶结上面还有一段黑纱透后腰的透视装！[色][色][色]吉他手的手很巧，系着系着手指要不要划上去...[污][污]然后die大概每次都会主动问toshiya有没有蝴蝶结要系😂(那后来to改穿男装了他不是很失望嘛？😂

感觉KT的场合蝴蝶结也是die哥系的，kaoru说我是负责拆的(。[污][污]为什么我觉得他们一个系一个拆toshiya还挺乐的，我脑洞里的弦乐组关系不太正常😅然后某次toshiya让die哥给自己系了个死结，回去kaoru拆不开了，又舍不得用剪刀剪，toshiya吵吵着好慢~那干脆我攻吧!于是首次反攻成功[耶]←卧槽女装攻啊！


	5. 胡扯了toshiya的鸡尾酒杯舞（。。。KT DT DS

KT的场合估计老大会硬摒着不给撩。。~~这男人实在难搞[允悲][允悲]不过越摒福利越多嘛  
结果toshiya撩得我团当场喷鼻血的……是die哥吗😂😂😂搞得KS奇怪看他  
K：[费解]那不是我的妞吗（喂！）怎么你喷鼻血？  
S：哼[汗]  
D：啊啊小shin不怪我！咱们乡下真没见过那样的~！（……你快别玩他这句梗了）  
可是toshiya也是乡下来的（够了……）  
然后D君所谓的哄完了S君，想起来也要向队长解释  
D：薰哥我以为咱俩不分的，你的就是我的，我的也是你的~（。。你干嘛非拉KS  
K：胡言乱语！你喝多了是吧，昏头了你！  
T：😂😂😂  
Q：喂猛男，杯子裂了


	6. DT在澳洲贪玩的段子(KT)

看到DT分别拿着冲浪板的照片......他俩是去约会了吗？这是从白天到晚上？？忍不住脑洞他们去澳洲时贪玩的火相组一起去玩冲浪[憧憬][憧憬]玩到太晚了T君说这么晚回去要被老大骂了[悲伤]

D: 那干脆一不做二不休，开间房明天早上再回去吧！

T: 早上回去更会被kaoru骂吧...有了，咱们到live前再回去！kaoru急着上live就顾不上骂我们了~[耶](。。。

于是那边厢老大急得团团转，急到A型血突破焦虑极限后的冷静: "还能怎样，大不了杀了我！"，那两只姗姗来迟回来开live了

老大果然光顾着live顾不上教训DT两只了

live一结束，T: 去喝酒去喝酒！T君想着赶紧把老大灌醉~到第二天怎么也该忘记找他俩算帐了。

结果老大没醉，Die哥倒醉了...喝醉后的D开始酒后吐真言([笑cry]

D: [允悲]薰哥不是我们不想回来的...嗝....我们怕被你骂....嗝....然后to说...live前回来你就没空...没空骂我们了...[允悲]

T: 卧槽！！←差一点就计划通，现在要亲命了😱

K: 我还没问呢，你就说了，很好一一toshiya你个小混蛋！你躲去shinya那边也没用！听到没？！

T: shinya救我啊啊你是咱们队里最强壮的人~😢😢

翌日

D: totchi咱们去玩吧[可爱]

T: [哼]我再也不跟你去玩了，没义气的！昨天害得我那么惨[左哼哼](←被老大教训了一晚上[污]

D: 咱们去看考拉呀[可爱][可爱]

T: ...... ←听到考拉动摇了

D: 还有袋鼠，不要去吗？[可爱][可爱]

T: [憧憬]要去！我要去！

火相星座果然还是太贪玩了[允悲]


	7. 人間を被る徽章脑洞(KT)

不知怎么出来的徽章脑洞  
T徽章: 薰你看我酷吗~？  
K徽章: 旁边那俩可愛い是怎么回事？[费解]  
T徽章: shinya一直那样啊...(看回来)薰你也挺可爱的^^  
K徽章: 什么跟什么，我说京怎么回事啊？  
D徽章: Fucking rock bitch !? 🍺🤣🤣  
KT徽章: 。。。。 


	8. 同居养宠物的脑洞(KT)

搞那么可爱害得我连tweety和pikkuchan都开脑洞了~  
Krim恶恶凶凶的但就是扑不着会飞的Tweety[偷笑][偷笑]然后Tweety使小坏啄Krim头上那三个包包尖😂😂😂(喂！  
后来toshiya奇怪pikkuchan头上包包尖怎么有时候红的？发现是Tweety啄的赶紧捉走，不敢让kaoru知道😂  
pikkuchan也不肯向老大告状，因为没欺负到那只鸟反而被鸟啄包包尖很丢脸[笑cry][笑cry]

还有个关于同居养宠物的脑洞一一  
K: 你老在Krim头上插东西干嘛？   
T: ......俄罗斯方块玩多了


	9. B型血中唯一的A型血

由血型漫画想到的D团段子

约定时间前...一直到无限接近约定时间，D团的状态:  
S: 沙发里抱猴  
T: 沙发里抱考拉1号  
D: 沙发里抱考拉0号  
Q: 沙发里抱骷髅  
K: 要走了吗？你们到底什么时候走？？你们到底走不走？！


	10. 关于晚餐(KT)

T: 薰今天吃什么？(你什么时候吃我？)  
K: 看看有什么。(你想不到的时候吃。)  
T: (紧张又兴奋)


	11. 关于避嫌(KT)

川崎预约会后

K: 你又在外面说了什么怎么一夜之间搞出来一堆什么kiki敏lala薰 - -？

T: 我就说了kikilala而已嘛，怪你自己干嘛把头发弄那个样子~(kiki是弟弟lala是姐姐这次感觉赚到了^v^

K: 我早想说了你弄得你的饭都什么样子，我live时往下一看很辣眼睛好吗，小魔怪，史努比，还有那个什么鸟...

T: tweety~[可爱]

K: 我们dir en grey开live底下这是幼儿园还迪士尼[黑线]

T: (噘嘴)那我这次3周年tee已经只写字了嘛...(小声)明明自己有时弄得也很辣眼睛

K: (根本不在乎自己是不是辣眼睛)还有为什么有人说我变态？你是不是还说了什么？

T: .......我跟饭打情骂俏呢跟你没关系。

K: 哦~你跟饭打情骂俏为什么我会被说变态？(盯)

T: 我......我说顺嘴了说漏了

K: 啊！？

T: 哎呀我就顺嘴说了人家变态我没说别的什么啊>_<问你自己为什么我一说别人变态她们就认为肯定是我平时经常说你变态啊！>////<

K: ...哦，为什么呢？[阴险]

T: 不知道！


	12. 欧巡段子1(KT KD)

圣彼得堡live前，后台

D: 啊！！！我的卷发棒呢？！薰哥你有没有看见我的卷发棒？！

T: 不行我有点想睡....[困](时差没倒过来

K: ...我怎么知道你放哪里了啊。toshiya你愣在那里干嘛？咖啡要倒手上了！

D: 哥我卷发棒没带！！[抓狂][抓狂][抓狂]

K: 你自己整理行李时不放好怪谁！(其实他放好了，不会告诉他昨天嫌托运太重偷偷给他拿出来了，省点钱。Shinya的鼓都不带了，还带什么卷发棒)

T: 怎么办啊我好困...T T

D: 不卷头发怎么上台啊！[抓狂]我不管了！那我也不穿靴子了！我要光腿穿丝袜上！(发小姐脾气)

K: 随便你怎么上快给我上去！靠！toshiya回来！不是说你！

T: 薰我好困啊5...😢

K: 好了好了我先上！你俩跟着，别走错边！

*由阿死姐姐居然没卷头发引发的脑洞[笑cry][笑cry]


	13. 欧巡段子2 倒时差(KT)

人家DS都去约会咧，虽然不知道是不是变成百合or SD

可敏弥睡美人你就放老大一个人吃麦当劳...脑补一下场景

K: 敏你要不要吃点？

T: 不要我要睡...(抱被子埋~)

完了老夫老妻都没有激情了啊！[抓狂](。

于是kaoru默默的一个人吃饭，一个人去会场溜达...好像还是很温柔体贴睡了几年美容觉倒不过时差来的toshiya

晚上live，toshiya在台上虽然已经能high了，但下了台依然进入"好累啊好困啊"的倒时差模式

K: 我觉得不行啊，你这样睡法也根本没有倒过来

T: 唔...什么....？[困]

K: 我说你的兴奋点不对

T: 我有调整啊>_<...啊困....(不让他睡只好往薰身上赖)

可是他早就戒烟了根本没什么东西可以提神，给他喝酒他喝多了也不是兴奋而是想睡体质

K: 没办法了，只好做些能让你兴奋的事(按倒~

T: ...啊？...喂.....变态啊你...///(←别再玩他这个梗了！

K: 帮你倒时差哪里变态了。(这件大开领衣服秀色可餐做起来果然很方便...哼这小子第二天在莫斯科睡醒点就翻箱倒柜找这衣服穿上台秀胸肌[哼]Die的卷发棒都还没找到呢(？

T: 这样倒时差...嗯啊.....(哪里不变态！>///<)啊那再....多开几场嗯...~(←啊喂？？....还真兴奋了这怎么可能不兴奋[污][污]

谁说没有激情了，激情还能用来倒时差呢！

希望敏弥王子的时差快点倒过来不要那么辛苦了~🙏


End file.
